


Hide and Seek, With Potential

by LisaDuncansTwin



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Originally written in 2002
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when curiosity and a sexy game of hide and seek cross paths?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek, With Potential

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bird, it's a plane, it's Stupi--oh. . . It's a Pet, it's a Fly, it's a PetFly. Originally written and betaed in 2002, left unaltered. Many thanks to Diana for standing behind and slightly to the left of me. :) And to Patt for doing the same on the right. This previously appeared in Angel on my Mind 4. Thank you, Bast!

The tight black jeans threatened to cut off circulation to Jim's lower regions as he bent to tie his hiking boots, so he finished as quickly as possible. Stepping in front of the full-length mirror, he judged his appearance. _Acceptable._

Glancing at the bedside clock, he hurriedly refolded the other shirts he had tried on, stacking them on the dresser before heading downstairs. Hank and Joe didn't have parties very often now that they had settled down to raise their adopted daughter, Renay, so Jim wanted to make sure he was on time. Plus, he hated being late anyway, as a rule. It was one of the few things he'd kept as a remnant of his childhood. His father abhorred tardiness, and Jim echoed that sentiment. Except when the tardy party was his friend and guide. 

Except for continually getting his ass into trouble, there wasn't much Blair could do that was wrong in Jim's eyes. And no matter what Blair did, Jim was there to help him out. Jim figured it was mostly a Sentinel thing, but deep in his heart, under the scars, he knew it was more. But knowing it was more and admitting to it were two separate things. It was enough that Blair knew all his other secrets. 

As if thinking about the man could make him appear, the front door of the loft opened and Blair sailed in. 

"Hey, man," Blair said, barely glancing in Jim's direction, then whipping his head around for another look. He whistled low and long. 

Throwing Blair a 'spare me' look, Jim opened the fridge to retrieve a bottle of water. 

Thought fled Blair's lust filled mind. That ass. That man. Lust was quickly replaced by jealousy. Red hot, vibrant jealousy. He realized that Jim was going out, and the only place he'd go out looking like that was to pick up someone. Male or female, it didn't matter, both were susceptible to Jim's charms. And his attributes. 

Early on, Jim had sat Blair down and had a long talk with him about his bisexuality. Jim needed Blair, but not at the expense of his own happiness, and since both men and women made him happy, he needed Blair to understand. And Blair had. How could he not? Naomi Sandburg had raised a thoughtful, considerate, accepting, accommodating, reasonable man. His response to Jim's declaration had been genuine and accepting; he'd only asked a dozen questions. 

"Where you going?" Blair asked when he could finally speak. 

"Hank and Joe are having a party," Jim said, twisting the lid off the bottle. 

Laughing, Blair said, "Oh, man. You've told me about those parties." 

Wiggling his eyebrows, Jim smiled wickedly and took a long pull from the water bottle. 

"You think..." Blair wondered mostly to himself. 

"What?" 

"You think maybe I could go?" 

Crossing his arms over his chest, Jim speculated, "Chief, you know what those parties are like." 

Recently Blair had admitted to Jim that he was questioning his sexuality. What he hadn't admitted was that the only man he was attracted to was Jim. Blair was worried that if he said anything, Jim would pat him on the head and brush him off, and he didn't think he could survive that. The feelings Blair felt for Jim were stronger than attraction and desire; it was something he'd rarely felt and the fear of rejection kept him silent. 

"Yeah, you've told me. I just..." 

"Keep talking." 

Blair smiled at Jim's words. "I just thought it might help me if I go to a party where all the guys are gay." 

"Or bi." 

Nodding, Blair continued, "Right. I just wanted to--" 

"See us in action?" 

"Well, not _exactly_ ," Blair sputtered. 

"It's okay, Chief. I understand," Jim said, stepping closer. "How can you decide if you like something if you're never seen it up close and personal?" 

Blair nodded, mouth dry as Jim stepped closer. 

"How can you decide if you like something if you've never tasted it?" 

Nodding again, Blair felt his body tremble minutely. 

Brushing a loose curl back from Blair's face, Jim smiled. 

"You've got ten minutes and I'm outta here, with or without you." 

Blair only tripped once as he hurried to get ready. 

* * *

The ride to Hank and Joe's was quiet, both men introspective. Blair was contemplating what it would mean if he found himself attracted to other men, and Jim was trying to decide how to pounce on Blair without scaring him. 

It had been sneaky on his part, but necessary. During his last conversation with Blair, Jim opened his senses, hoping for a clue, any clue that Blair was attracted to him, and he'd gotten his answer in big bold letters. A wave of pheromones had hit him square between the eyes, nearly making him pull his guide into a kiss, but Jim had resisted. Blair hadn't spent much time around other gay and bisexual men, and he deserved the opportunity to decide; Jim would give him that tonight. 

Pulling up at Hank and Joe's, Blair whistled in appreciation. 

"I thought you said they weren't rich." 

"They're not. It's inherited," Jim said, turning off the truck. 

Laughing, Blair commented, "Man, I hope you inherit like this someday." 

"Keep it up, Shecky, and I'll handcuff you to the steering wheel," Jim said, laughing. "Listen, if something happens tonight, and you get uncomfortable or anything, just let me know and we're outta here." 

"Don't be such a mother hen, Jim." 

"Blair, just promise me." 

Seeing how serious Jim was, Blair nodded. "Okay, Jim. I promise." 

* * *

Like all of Hank and Joe's parties, this one was also a success. It was a very casual event where food and wine flowed freely, as did conversations. It seemed that nearly every career field was represented at the party and Blair's natural curiosity made him talk to every man there. At least that's the conclusion Jim drew. Which was pretty accurate given that he'd spent most of the evening standing alone, observing his friend. 

Upon arrival, Joe had appropriated Blair's arm and led him around the room, introducing him, while Hank had handed Jim a glass of wine. Jim and Hank had been lovers once upon a time, in another lifetime, and were good friends now. Hank also had the innate ability to read Jim like no other except Blair; he knew after one look into Jim's eyes that he was in love with Blair. Squeezing his shoulder, Hank hoped that Jim wasn't setting himself up for a fall loving someone as young as Blair, but he also knew that love transcended age and sex, and that true love wasn't rational, it just was. 

Jim circled the room, greeting acquaintances, meeting new people, slowly making his way towards Blair. Once at his side, Jim shot Joe a look and the other man quickly disappeared, leaving Jim to do any further introductions. Eventually, they hit the buffet, choosing a variety from the offered foods, knowing they would most likely sample off each other's plate. When they sat to eat, Blair perched on the arm of Jim's chair, and when he ran out of wine, Jim shared his. 

Hand resting on Blair's back, Jim had opened up his hearing, pleased with the conclusions people were drawing from his and Blair's closeness. Hopefully, no one would hit on his Guide and they could leave here just as they'd arrived. 

Around eleven the party started thinning out. Blair was involved in a philosophical conversation with Joe and a few other men, Jim sitting by his side, enjoying Blair's laughter. 

"Guys," Hank called, trying to still the flow of voices. 

Jim handed Blair his glass of wine, already hearing a touch of hoarseness in his voice from all the talking. 

"Thanks, man," Blair whispered closely to Jim's ear, totally missing the goose bumps that broke out across Jim's sensitive skin. 

"It's game time," Hank announced. 

A small cheer broke out from several guys, and Blair turned questioning eyes on Jim. 

"Game time? Do I want to know?" 

Taking Blair by the hand, Jim led him to a quiet corner. 

"Chief, we can leave now." 

"Explain `game time' to me, Jim," Blair asked, his big blue eyes pinning Jim with their intensity. 

Sighing, Jim knew it was time to come clean. 

"Hank and Joe are in a committed relationship, but that doesn't include game time at their parties. That's why their parties are so popular." 

Shaking his head, Blair clearly didn't understand. 

"It's sex games, Chief." 

"Oh," Blair said. "OH!" 

"We can leave," Jim said again, half hoping for agreement. 

Lowering his voice, Blair asked, "What kind of games?" 

Jim caught himself before the smile broke across his face. _His curiosity is gonna kill me!_

Looking around, Jim saw Hank watching them, and recognized him as an ally. Hank winked then and Jim sighed in relief. Somehow, Hank was going to make sure Jim ended up with Blair. Now if Jim could convince Blair to play. 

"Mostly partner swapping," Jim said, senses tuned into Blair's reactions. He continued when Blair's heartbeat tripled, "It's purely by choice. No one has to play." 

"But what if..." 

"What if what?" Jim had to ask. 

"What if I _want_ to play, but..." 

"But you end up with something you don't want to play with?" 

Nodding, Blair laughed. "Man, you're getting good at that." 

"At what?" Jim asked, a grin on his face. 

"Reading my mind." 

_If only, sweetheart, then we wouldn't be here dancing around each other._

Grinning wider, Jim brushed an errant curl back from Blair's face, surreptitiously using his senses again. He had to make sure one final time that he was the one to whom Blair was responding. 

"Anybody here you're interested in, Chief?" Jim asked. "Maybe Joe? Or Hank?" 

Blair shook his head. 

"Todd?" The handsome stockbroker. 

Another shake. 

"Somebody," Jim paused for effect, "else?" 

_Whoa!_ Jim practically swooned under the wave of pheromones that poured off Blair. 

Shifting in his suddenly even tighter jeans, Jim grabbed Blair by the shoulder, propelling him back towards the group assembled to play the game. 

"What game tonight?" Jim heard someone ask. 

"How about Sex Charades?" another voice suggested. 

Chancing a glance at Jim, Hank saw him wink. 

"Let's play Hide and Seek," Hank decided. 

A murmur of agreement circled the room. 

"Hide and Seek?" Blair asked loud enough for Hank to overhear. 

"Ah, we have a novice here, guys," Hank said, stepping over towards Blair. "Anybody wanna tell him the rules?" 

Joe stood up to help, "Half of us go hide and the other half comes looking for us." 

"That's it?" Blair asked. 

"Well, no," Joe said, smiling, "Whoever finds you, gets to do whatever they want to you." 

"Anything?" Blair squeaked out. 

"Anything," Jim breathed into his ear. 

Blair shivered. 

Hank stepped closer, "But don't worry, kid. You don't have to be one of the ones that hides unless you want to. No one forces anybody to do anything they don't want to around here." 

"Okay," Blair said, visibly relieved. 

Turning back to the room, Hank asked, "So, who's gonna hide?" 

Several hands shot up, including Jim's. 

* * *

Blair stood beside Jim, still a bit flabbergasted at Jim's decision to hide. He'd never really considered what Jim liked in reference to sex with a man, and the implication that Jim liked to _submit_ made him sweat in a few choice places...not to mention what the idea was doing to his dick. 

_Quit thinking that way!_ Blair berated himself. _You don't know for sure if Jim wants you like that._

"...house is off limits, cars are off limits. If you run into a fence, don't cross it and you won't leave our property. Condoms are a must, grab `em before you leave the house. And only one man per person," Hank paused. "Any questions? No? Okay, get out there and hide. You have five minutes." 

With a quick glance back at Blair, Jim turned and followed the rest of the hiders out the door. 

* * *

Standing on the front porch, watching the other men scurry off to find a mate, Blair couldn't remember a time when five minutes had ever been so short. He still had no idea what he was going to do if and when he found someone. Looking around, Blair tried to decide which way to go. 

_Which way would Jim go?_ The thought came to him unawares. 

Shaking the thought off, Blair consciously headed in the opposite direction from where he thought Jim might have gone. 

He started around the side of the house, not giving the cars or the rose bushes near the house a second glance, but then he stopped when he heard a noise. Taking another step, he tried to figure out where the sound was coming from. There it was again. It sounded like the creaking of tree. 

_Please don't tell me I'm gonna have to climb a tree to find a man._

The night was overcast, but a tiny sliver of a moon was trying to peek through, and when it finally did, Blair could see a tall oak tree several feet in front of him. There was movement and the silhouette of someone sitting in a swing. 

Sighing raggedly, Blair moved closer. He felt the moment the person saw him, he felt the other man's eyes on him, watching his approach, but still the man didn't say a word or make any kind of gesture; he just kept up the slight momentum to keep the swing moving. 

Finally, standing near the other man's feet, Blair willed the moonlight to break through. He wanted so much to see who this person was, but the clouds wouldn't allow any illumination. Taking another deep breath, Blair moved to sit beside the silent man on the swing. 

They swung in silence for a long minute, each man filled with a thousand thoughts and yet utterly aware of the other's presence. Then illumination came from an internal source, like a mental light had been flipped on, bringing clarity but many more questions. 

"Jim," Blair said. It wasn't a question as much as it was a statement. 

"Blair." 

Silence filled the night as a light breeze carried the floral scent of Joe's rose garden to them. 

"Why aren't you hiding?" Blair finally asked. 

"I am," Jim said. "I guess you found me" 

Blair sighed, "I kinda wish I hadn't." 

Jim didn't know what to say as the silence once again surrounded them. "Oh." 

"It's just that it's bad enough that I don't know what I'm doing, and now I get to look like an idiot in front of you." 

"I wouldn't think that of you, Chief." 

Smiling to himself, Blair crossed his arms over his chest, enjoying the easy friendship and acceptance Jim had always offered him. 

Breaking the peace again, Jim said softly, "I have a confession to make." 

"Oh? What's that?" 

"I wanted you to find me." 

Blair's heart pounded inside his chest, threatening to explode. "Why?" 

"I thought that would be fairly obvious." 

Not knowing how to answer Jim, Blair remained silent. Jim feared he'd said too much, but there was no way to take back his declaration. All he could do now was try and explain to Blair and hope he understood. 

"Chief, I know you have questions and I know you're confused, but let me be the one to show you, to answer all your questions. Let me be the one to show you how it can be between two men. Let me do that for you." 

The silence between them would have destroyed a regular man, but Jim could hear Blair's heart beating double time in his chest. He knew he had Blair's attention and interest. Jim placed his hand high on Blair's thigh, and in an almost unconscious gesture, Blair covered it with his own. 

"I care about you so much, Blair. You know I'm not gonna hurt you." 

"Oh, Jim." 

Picking up the subtle scent of fear, Jim asked, "What is it? What are you afraid of?" 

"Shit, Jim, I don't want to lose your friendship if I can't do this." 

"There's no pressure here. We're friends and nothing will change that, nothing we do here tonight can change that," Jim said in his most reassuring voice. "Please, Blair, let me show you." 

Nodding his head in the darkness, Blair finally asked, "Can you kiss me?" 

"I'd love to." 

The first touch of Jim's lips against his was electrical; his whole body hummed with long suppressed desire. Then Jim intensified his kiss, teasing Blair's bottom lip with his tongue, asking for permission to enter, which Blair was only too happy to grant. 

Jim's first taste was a tease, an appetizer, with promises of wonderful things to come, and Blair was a starving man. He opened his mouth wide, eager to experience Jim's kiss, to know what it truly meant to be kissed and loved and desired. Everything was in Jim's kiss, his soul bared for Blair, asking only to be answered in kind. Blair opened his own soul, feeling a tendril of something deeper, something which spoke of an eternity of love and commitments of forever. It took all his will power not to moan the loss when Jim broke away for a breath. 

But Jim was back again, this time angling his mouth for a deeper kiss, a soul kiss. And everything Blair had felt the first time was multiplied, it was like Jim was part of his soul, part of his very heart. The passion threatened to overwhelm him, but Jim was there, holding on to him, clutching him in a tight embrace. Jim's hands were on his neck, in his hair, holding Blair in their kiss, and Blair was right there, holding Jim just as tightly. Neither wanting the kiss to end. 

Needing to touch more of Jim's skin, one of Blair's hands slid down Jim's shoulder, kneading the firm muscle before continuing down his hard chest. At the first touch of Blair's fingers on Jim's nipple, he broke the kiss, gasping when Blair pinched the pebbled nub. 

"Blair..." 

"God, I never knew it could be like this," Blair whispering into Jim's mouth. 

Kissing Blair softly, Jim said, "There's so much more." 

Sliding off the swing, Jim moved between Blair's spread thighs, yanking Blair's shirts out of his jeans, baring his lightly furred chest. Blair shivered under Jim's scrutiny and the wealth of emotions coursing through his veins. 

Bending, Jim kissed Blair's sternum, his hands joining in the process of memorizing the feel and taste of his lover. Jim was finally allowed the chance to taste his Guide and it almost more than he could bear. Blair's moans filled the night air as Jim licked each nipple and then sucked one into hardness, pinching the other so it didn't feel left out. 

Slipping his hands under Blair's knees, Jim urged Blair closer until they were pressed more firmly together, crotch to chest, and Jim felt an obsession race through his blood; he had to taste more, he had to taste the very essence of Blair. 

Jim cupped his hand around Blair's clothed erection, feeling it lengthen and harden even further. Blair panted his approval, arching his hips for more stimulation. Seeking Blair's eyes in the near darkness, Jim opened his vision, needing to see Blair's arousal. And see he did. He saw Blair's dilated eyes, black with desire. He saw Blair's tongue lick his lips in anticipation. He saw the slight sheen of sweat on Blair's brow as he writhed in the heat of passion. It was almost enough to make him come. 

Licking the rest of the way down Blair's chest, Jim made quick work of the button and zipper, but he paused before he peeled them away for his first intimate look at his lover. 

Waiting until Blair was absolutely still and he had his attention, Jim whispered, "I love you." 

And the world lit up like the fourth of July when Blair smiled. 

"Oh god, Jim...oh god, me too...have forever..." 

Then Jim bared Blair to his sight, wrapping his hand around the hot, hard cock, the heat of it practically scalding his hand. 

"Do it, Jim...please!" 

"My pleasure, Chief." 

Jim let the mushroom head slide between his lips, slowly taking in more and more of the thick cock, until his nose was tickled by pubic hair. Then he eased back, letting the cock slide effortlessly out of his mouth, and then slowly descended again. It was a teasing action, but Blair needed more. Grinning, Jim grasped Blair's cock tightly around the base, and then sealed his mouth around the head. And sucked. Using his other hand, Jim tried to hold Blair's hips down as he thrust erratically, but Blair's overwhelming desire to come fused with Jim's need to taste, and Jim sucked harder. Finally, hanging at the precipice, Blair screamed incoherently and came, his juices shooting down Jim's throat in a flood. 

Blair's harsh breathing filled the night air, as Jim rested his head on Blair's thigh, smiling to himself. Eventually, he eased Blair's jeans back up, covering Blair's softened member and pulled the bunched up shirts back down. 

Blair sat up then, Jim still kneeling between his spread thighs. 

"What about you, man?" Blair asked, his voice rough from screaming. 

"This was for you, not me." 

"But, I found you. Right?" Blair asked, intention clear, "You have to do whatever I want, right?" 

"Well...yeah." 

Wrapping his arms around Jim, Blair kissed him gently and then kissed a trail down Jim's jaw line, coming to rest against Jim's ear. With one hand still around Jim's neck, the other slid down Jim's muscled back, caressing as it went, then squeezing a firm ass cheek through the thick denim. 

"Jim." 

"Yes," Jim panted. 

Sliding a hand around Jim's hip, Blair cupped the hardness between Jim's legs, squeezing gently. 

"Jim." 

Moaning against Blair's cheek, Jim couldn't answer. 

Still cupping Jim through the denim, Blair whispered, "I love you." 

And Jim shattered. He came, bits and pieces of his soul shooting in the tight confines of his jeans and he trembled and shook in Blair's arms, joyful release echoed in the air. Nothing had ever been more perfect in Blair's life than this moment, than this man. He no longer had any questions, because together they had all the answers. 

Kissing Jim's forehead, Blair smiled at his lover. 

"Let's go home, Jim." 

And they went. 

* * *

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
